Jude
Ueber den jetzigen Zustand der Juden in den kultivirtesten Ländern Europa's. (Zschokke Miszellen für die neueste Weltkunde 1809.) Ein Blick im Allgemeinen auf die Schicksale der Juden. Die Geschichte von den Schicksalen der Anhänger des mosaischen Gesetzes ist die Geschichte von der Schande des menschlichen Geschlechts. Nur ein Menschenfeind wird sie einst mit Würde schreiben können. Denn welcher Mann von Gefühl kann sein ganzes Leben den Untersuchungen und Darstellungen einer Geschichte weihen, die einen Zeitraum von mehr denn vier Jahrtausenden, die Schicksale von hundert noch vorhandenen oder längst verschwundenen Nationen dreyer Welttheile, und alles Ekelhafte und Grausenvolle umfaßt, was menschlicher Aberglaube, Vorurtheil, Fanatismus und die Barbarey der Großen und des Pöbels jemals von Verbrechen übten? Die mosaische Nation ist vielleicht die älteste des Menschengeschlechts, und zugleich die verfolgteste von allen. Christen und Türken schöpften aus ihren Quellen, und haßten deren Freunde mit der beyspiellosesten Unversöhnlichkeit. Die sonst berühmten Hauptverfolgungen der Christen waren nur Spielereyen gegen die Verfolgungen der Juden, welche sie -- vorzüglich durch Christen -- erduldeten durch alle Jahrhunderte. Und was war das Verbrechen dieser Unglücklichen? -- Daß sie der ältesten Religion des Menschengeschlechts, dem Glauben ihrer Väter getreu blieben, ohne andere zwingen zu wollen, diesen Glauben anzunehmen; -- daß in ihrer Hauptstadt einst, durch den Richterspruch eines Fremden, der Stifter des Christenthums zum Tode verurtheilt ward, eine That, an der das ganze jüdische Volk, damals aus etwa sechs Millionen Seelen bestehend, den geringsten Antheil hatte; -- daß sich dieß Volk nicht unter Roms Universalmonarchie sklavisch beugen wollte, sondern für seine Freiheit so lange mit heldenmüthiger Verzweiflung kämpfte, bis seine meisten Städte und das ewige Jerusalem selbst in Schutthaufen verwandelt und die Einwohner derselben auf den Marktplätzen von Terebinth und Gaza um den Preis, wie die Pferde, in alle Welt verkauft waren. Ueberwinden ließ sich dieß kleine, energische Volk nicht von den damaligen Welterobern, den barbarischen Römern; -- es mußte zerstreut, es mußte aus seinem vaterländischen Boden gerissen und in alle Welttheile auseinander geworden werden. Und doch ward es nicht vernichtet. Es blieb ein Volk ohne Vaterland, ohne Oberhaupt und Staatsgesetz; lebte Jahrtausende als Fremdling unter den verschiedensten Nationen, ohne sein Blut mit denselben, ohne Sitte, Sprache und Glauben mit ihnen zu vermengen, rein, selbstständig, standhaft. Alle Schandflecke der europäischen Geschichte, alle Greuel der Religions- und Bürgerkriege, Bluthochzeiten, Dragonaden, sizilianische Vespern, Füssilladen, Royaden, Guillotinaden findet man in der Geschichte des wehrlosen jüdischen Volks unter andern Namen wieder beysammen. Und doch bestand dieß Volk, einzig in seiner Art, bis auf den heutigen Tag. Die ganze Weltgeschichte kennt kein ähnliches Beyspiel, diesem politischen Wunder gleich. In dem Zeitpunkte, da das jüdische Volk im Orient den Gipfel seiner Größe erreicht hatte, unter David und Salomo; in jener zeit, da es erobernde Heere bis Aegypten sandte, Depositär aller Kenntnisse der uns bekannten ältesten Welt war, also, wie Schlözer es heißt, ein mächtiges, ein kultivirtes, ein Hauptvolk der Welt war, bestand es aus nicht mehr als etwa fünf Millionen Seelen. Die jetzt unter mancherley Druck in vier Welttheile zerstreuten Juden machen gewiß zusammen eine Population von beynahe acht Millionen Seelen aus. Und von dem Augenblick ihrer Zerstreuung an, wurden diese beklagenswürdigen Fremdlinge, wohin sie auch kamen, von allen Nationen als unverbesserliche Andersgläubige gehaßt, wie Sklaven verachtet und zurückgestossen. Umsonst sprach für sie die Stimme der Menschlichkeit und das hohe Gebot der Liebe aus Christus Munde; umsonst waren ihnen Talente und Tugenden, Wissenschaften und Reichthümer -- was sie umfaßten, schien den fanatischen Völkern glanzlos und entheiligt zu seyn. Bald mußten sie, um sogleich erkannt zu werden, gelbe Hüte tragen, bald einen gelben Ring von Tuch an den Obertheil des Kleides, bald ein Horn an ihrer Mütze, bald ein andres entehrendes Kennzeichen. *) : *) Vortreffliche Materialien zur spätern Geschichte dieses Volks enthält die historisch-publizistische Untersuchung über die ehemalige und jetzige Lage der Juden in Deutschland von C. W. Spiker (Halle, bey Hendel) 1809. 8.; ein Werkchen, das laut empfohlen zu werden verdient und aus welchem obige Abhandlung viele interessante Thatsachen schöpfte. Der Stand einer zweytausenjährigen Erniedrigung und Verworfenheit konnte endlich seine Erniedrigung nicht verfehlen. Die zur Sklaverey Herabgewürdigten, mußten endlich wohl Sklavendenkart annehmen, und auch für den menschlich Denkenden Gegenstände der Verachtung werden. Erst nachdem die frommen Anhänger des Evangeliums oder des Korans dieß Volk moralisch verkrüppelt hatten, zweifelten sie an der Möglichkeit von dessen Regeneration und Veredlung, und betrachteten es als eine Abart des Menschengeschlechts. Selbst Voltaire, der so gern mit seiner Toleranz prunkte, und sich auf seine philosophische Paradorie so viel zu gut that, versank hier in die Vortheile des Pöbels und seines Jahrhunderts. Die Päbste selbst waren toleranter als er. Als Ferdinand der Katholische mit abscheulicher Frömmigkeit im März 1492 durch einen einzigen Federzug 70,000 jüdische Familien und einen Reichthum von 30 Millionen Dukaten aus Spanien vertrieb, öffnete Pabst Alexander VI. ihnen seine Staaten. Klemens VI. machte Avignon zu ihrem Asyl, als sie in allen Gegenden Europa's mit Feuer und Schwert verfolgt wurden. Viele andere Päbste mahnten die Regenten und Völker von den Grausamkeiten gegen die Juden ab, und manche nannten sich öffentlich Schutzherrn der christlichen Welt. Freilich dieser Edelsinn war nicht das Erbtheil aller Mönche. Als Philipp der dritte, König von Spanien, so erzählt man, einem Auto da Fe beywohnen mußte, konnte er sich der Thränen nicht enthalten, da er eine junge Jüdin und einen maurischen Knaben, fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahre alt, zum Scheiterhaufen wanken sah. Der Großinquisitor aber machte die schöne Thräne des Mitleids auf der Wange eines Königes zum Verbrechen, das nur mit dem königlichen Blute auszusöhnen war. Dem Monarchen mußte zur Ader gelassen werden, und dann ward das Blut -- verbrannt. Selbst der Reformator Martin Luther war mit unaussprechlichem Haß gegen die Juden erfüllt, wiegelte die Fürsten gegen sie auf, predigte, daß der Christ nächst dem Teufel keinen erboßtern Feind habe, als den rechten Juden, und gab sogar den fanatischen Rath, "daß man ihre Synagogen mit Feuer anstecke, und was nicht verbrennen will, mit Erde überhäufe und beschütte, daß kein Mensch einen Stein oder Schlacken davon sehe ewiglich." Die Verfolgungen der Juden dauerten noch bis in die Mitte des vorigen Jahrhunderts, da sie im Jahr 1744 aus einer unbekannten Ursache aus Böhmen vertrieben wurden. Die Regierung erkannte indessen ihre Unschuld, huldigte der Gerechtigkeit und rief die Verbannten schon im folgenden Jahre wieder zurück. Jetziger Zustand der Juden in England, Frankreich und Oesterreich. Erst unser Zeitalter, wahrhaftig sonst nichts als das menschlichste zu preisen, begann menschlicher gegen das unglückliche Volk zu denken und zu handeln. England gab hier den übrigen zivilisirten Nationen das erste Beyspiel. Eine Parlamentsakte vom J. 1753 gewährte den Juden das Bürgerrecht, doch nicht damit schon das Recht zu allen Staatsämtern. Sie gestattete ihnen freien Handel und das Recht Ländereyen zu kaufen. Frankreich folgte. Ludwig XVI. befreite im J. 1784 die Juden von der Entrichtung des schändlichen Leibzolls, welcher die Juden mit dem Vieh in eine Klasse setzt und die Menschheit erniedrigt. Napoleon aber that mehr. Am 28. Juli 1806 versammelte sich zu Paris auf sein Geheiß der große Sanhedrin, unter dem Vorsitz des ehrwürdigen portugiesischen Juden Furtado von Bordeaux. Seitdem genießen die Juden des französischen Reichs die völligen Bürgerrechte; und es ist in dieser Hinsicht kein Unterschied mehr zwischen Juden und Christen. Viele Juden begleiten in verschiedenen Fächern öffentliche Aemter; sie dienen als Soldaten und Offiziere bey der Armee, und werden ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Religion zu höhern Stellen im Heere befördert, wenn Talente und Tapferkeit sie dazu eignen. Früher noch als Ludwig XVI. und Napoleon in Frankreich, verbesserte der edelmüthige Kaiser Joseph II. das Schicksal des jüdischen Volks in den österreichischen Staaten. Ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Religion nationalisirte er die Verehrer des mosaischen Gesetztes zu Bürgern seines Reichs durch Dekrete vom J. 1781. Er befreite sie von jeder besondern Abgabe, die sie auf eine herabwürdigende Weise von andern christlichen Insassen unterschied; nahm ihnen ihre besondere Jurisdiktion, gab ihnen Normalschulen unter Aufsicht der christlichen Schuldirektion; gestattete ihnen eigene Buchdruckereyen; öffnete ihnen alle inländischen Universitäten zum Studium jedes Zweiges der Gelehrsamkeit; gab ihnen frei alle Künste und Handwerke, alle Arten des Handels und der Fabriken, eben so auch den Ackerbau zu treiben; doch müssen sie sich überall jüdischer Glaubensgenossen zu Arbeiten bedienen, so viel als möglich. Durch dieses Dekret traten drittehalbhunderttausend Seelen aus der politischen Sklaverey in die bürgerliche Freiheit über, und der Erfolg bewies, daß die Hirngespinnste und Vorurtheile des Pöbels gegen die Juden -- Hirngespinnst und Vorurtheil waren. Freilich, der Geist, welchen ein mehr als tausendjähriges Joch tief niedergebeugt hatte, konnte sich nicht eben so schnell zur Veredlung erheben, als dieß Joch durch die Hand des philosophischen Kaisers zerschmettert war -- aber wenige Jahrzehende reichten hin, um zu beweisen, daß der Mensch in seiner Freiheit tapfer, redlich, weise und arbeitsam seyn könne, er möge das Gesetz Moses oder Christi verehren. In allen Gegenden der österreichischen Monarchie zeichneten sich jüdische Bürger vortheilhaft aus. Moses v. Hönig ward in den Freiherrnstand erhoben -- wer hätte vormals an einen jüdischen Baron gedacht? -- Die Leinwand- Kotton- und Zitzmanufakturen der Juden in Böhmen gehörten bald zu den ausgezeichnetesten des Landes, und die ersten Fabrikarbeiter, als Koloristen, Modelstecher u. s. w. sind Juden. Alle diese Manufakturen aber sind erst seit acht oder zehn Jahren, also lange nach Josephs Dekreten entstanden. Die Juden wurden seitdem beym Militär, wie im Zivilwesen, angestellt, und können ohne Ausnahme alle bürgerliche Gewerbe treiben, selbst Freiherrn, Grafen und Landstände werden. Ihr Zustand im nördlichen Deutschland. -- Preussen -- Sachsen. Oesterreich hat also unter den polizirten Staaten Europa's den Ruhm, der erste gewesen zu seyn, welcher in Rücksicht der jüdischen Religionsgenossen richtige Grundsätze, wie Vernunft, Menschlichkeit und Klugheit sie diktiren, aufgestellt und geübt hat. Joseph that nicht weniger, als Napoleon nach ihm. Joseph hatte zu seiner Zeit noch mit größern Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen, und handelte, vielleicht gerade aus dieser Ursache, geräuschloser als Napoleon, aber darum nicht minder durchgreifend und wohlthätig. Im nördlichen Deutschland, wo man von jeher gewohnt war, mehr zu schreiben und zu philosophiren, als zu handeln, oder vielmehr wo die Arbeiten grosser Schriftsteller den wenigsten Einfluß auf die Bildung des Fürsten und den Geist ihres Kabinets hatten, fand sich kein einziger Fürst, der Josephs Beyspiel nachzuahmen Charakter genug gehabt hätte. Und doch war in der neuen Weltgeschichte kein Land, welches einen so seltenen Reichthum ausgezeichneter Gelehrten und Künstler jüdischer Religion aufzuweisen hatte. Nicht England, nicht Frankreich, nicht Oesterreich prangten mit so berühmten Namen, als Preussen. Dort lebte kein Mendelsohn, kein Bendavid, kein Markus Herz, kein Salomon Maymon u. s. w. Umsonst erhoben ein Schlözer, ein Dohm, ein Herder und zahllose andere der vortrefflichsten Geister ihre Stimmen für die Freiheit der mosaischen Religionsgenossen. Das höchste, so erreicht ward, war die Aufhebung des schändlichen Leibzolls, den Preussen, Braunschweig, Meklenburg, Hanover, Anhalt, Baden, Würtemberg, Salzburg u. a. m. vernichteten. Dieß ist die ungeheure Gewalt des mit der Muttermilch eingezogenen Vorurtheils und der Gewohnheit, daß auch Fürsten, die den glänzenden Ruhm der Aufklärung genossen oder liebten, weder menschlich genug seyn konnten, einer durch die Barbarey der fanatischen Vorwelt verdammten Klasse ihrer Unterthanen die Rechte der Menschlichkeit und freier Unterthanen zu zugestehen, noch klug genug seyn mochten, von den Talenten und Kräften eines Theils ihrer Unterthanen den höchsten Gewinn für den Staat zu ziehen. Sogar heutiges Tages noch streiten die norddeutschen Schriftsteller für und wider die bürgerliche Freiheit der Juden, nachdem der Zweyte und Napoleon, schon die großen Ideen realisirt haben, an deren Ausführbarkeit die Engherzigkeit jener Menschen noch zweifelt. In den preussischen Ländern ist das Loos der Unterthanen mosaischer Religion zwar einigermassen gemildert worden, aber noch immer sind sie verachtete, unterdrückte Stiefkinder des Staates. Weit entfernt in bürgerlichen Rechten andern Einwohnern des Landes gleichgestellt zu seyn, müssen sie, eben weil sie mosaischer Religion sind, zum Theil besondere, zum Theil schwerere Abgaben zahlen, als die Christen, können weder sich niederlassen, wo sie wollen, noch Geschäfte und Handwerke aller Art treiben, oder sich in Zivil- und Militär-Aemtern erheben. Es schien eine Zeitlang, als sey Friedrich Wilhelms des Dritten Humanität geneigt, die bürgerliche Verbesserung der jüdischen Kolonien seines Reichs zu unternehmen; aber der Ruin seines Königreichs durch den Krieg mit Frankreich hemmte die Ausführung der angekündigten edlen Entwürfe. Noch betrübter ist der Zustand der Juden im Königreiche Sachsen. Hier sind sie in mancher Hinsicht noch Leibeigenen ähnlich, von allen bürgerlichen Gewerben ausgeschlossen und im entehrendsten Druck. Sie müssen die schwersten Abgaben zahlen, und dürfen sich ohne kostbare Pässe von keiner Stadt des Landes zur andern bewegen, Ausländische Juden, die ausser den Meßzeiten Sachsen zu durchreisen genöthigt sind, müssen jeden Tag die Luft verzinsen, die sie einathmen. Sachsen ist wahrscheinlich noch das einzige Land in Europa, wo der für die Bekenner der mosaischen Religion lästige, für den Staat schimpfliche Leibzoll entrichtet werden muß! -- Denn selbst das bigotte Spanien hatte nie eine solche Abgabe eingeführt. Nur erst seit kurzem, auf Verwendung des Kassler Hofes sind westphälische Unterthanen jüdischer Religion, wenn sie die Leipziger oder Naumburger Messen bereisen, aber auch nur diese, von Entrichtung des Leibzolles frei. Verhältniß der Juden in Baiern, Baden, und den Primatischen Ländern. Nur die verderblichen, alles Gute im Keim verderbenden Kriege hinderten die Vollziehung menschenfreundlicher Entwürfe für die jüdischen Unterthanen des Königreichs Baiern. Schon ein churfürstliches Edikt vom 26. Januar 1802 bereitete auf die Verbesserung ihres Schicksals vor, der Friede einst wird unfehlbar den Wunsch der Menschheit erfüllen. Der Großherzog von Baden hat schon durch ein Reskript vom 20. Januar 1804 alle einheimische u. fremde Juden von Leibzoll, Judengeleit, Passiergeleit und ähnlichen Erfindungen ehemaliger fanatischer Finanzmänner befreit; und durch die Verordnung vom 4. July 1808 sind die badenschen Unterthanen mosaischer Religion zu erbfreien Staatsbürgern erklärt. Jeder Jude, welcher sich ausweisen kann, daß er eine mit den Christen gleichförmige Nahrungsart treibe, erhält das Orts-Bürgerrecht; so lange ist er nur Schutzbürger. Daß in den Staaten des Fürst Primas der Juden-Leibzoll verschwunden sei, bedarf wohl keiner Erwähnung. Er vernichtete dieß Ueberbleibsel eines barbarischen Zeitgeistes schon im J. 1804, und gab seitdem auch der Judenschaft von Frankfurt am Main, die sich daselbst im J. 1807, mit Einschluß fremder Mägde und Bediente, auf 4270 Seelen belief, eine edlere Organisation, die zum Theil Aehnlichkeit mit dem Napoleonischen Verfügungen hat, aber durch Lokalverhältnisse eigene Beschränkungen erhielt. In Frankfurt können nicht mehr als 500 jüdische Familien ansässig seyn, die das Stadtrecht oder wenigstens den Schutz erhalten haben. Wer in die jüdische Gemeinde eintritt, muß als Inländer fünfzehn Gulden, als Ausländer fünf Prozent von seinem Vermögen bei der Aufnahme zahlen. Um Befreiung von Nationalwachtdienst zu haben, entrichtet die gesammte Judenschaft 22000 Gulden. Jeder Jude kann Handwerke erlernen und treiben, Fabriken und Manufakturen anlegen, wie jeder andere Bürger; nur der Handel mit Münzen, Waffen, neuen auswärts gemachten Mobilien, Kleidungsstücken, mit Wein, Getraide, Fourage, Brennholz, mit Material- und Spezerei-Waaren ist den christlichen Bürgern der Stadt Frankfurt ausschließlich vorbehalten. Zustand der Juden im Königreich Westphalen. Soweit Napoleons Zepter herrscht, es läßt sich kaum bezweifeln, werden auch die humanen und staatsklugen Grundsätze desselben in Betreff der Bekenner des mosaischen Gesetzes herrschen. So wird der Jude, wie der Protestant, einst freie Wohnstatt in allen Gegenden Italiens, Portugals und Spaniens haben, wie in Holland und im westphälischen Königreich. Es wird nicht an Widersachern dieser Adoption der lange mißhandelten Stiefkinder fehlen. Aber Gewalt wird anfangs sie beschirmen, Gewohnheit sie befestigen, und wohlthätiger Erfolg sie den Enkeln heiligen. Dieß ist die Geschichte aller nützlichen Reformen, Erfindungen und Wahrheiten. Der Mensch ist von Natur ein träges Thier; bloße Maschine seiner Gewohnheiten. Die Nothwendigkeit treibt ihn allein aus den gewohnten Straßen seiner Bedürfnissen und seines Lebens auf bessere Wege hinüber. Und eben diese neuen Pfade, welche er oft mehr als den Tod fürchtet, vertheidigt er einst wieder mit Blut und Leben. Es ist immer unendlich leichter und gefahrloser für den Regenten, große Reformen, die allen bisherigen Ideen und Uebungen widersprachen, in einem Reich auszuführen, welches aus irgend einer gewaltsamen Revolution oder betäubenden Krisis erst hervorgegangen ist, als bei einem Volke, welches in friedlicher Stille nach gewohnten Formen glücklich dahin lebt. Hier sind auch die kleinsten Neuerungen anstößig und die zartesten Wunden schmerzen, während sie dort nach der allgemeinen Ermattung kaum empfunden, und als Folgen der schmerzlichen Verwandlungen willig mit in den Kauf genommen werden. Alle Länder Europa's, vom atlantischen Ozean bis zum Rhein und der Elbe sind als revolutionirt anzusehen. Alle werden die Verbrüderung der Israeliten, die Verbrüderung mit ihnen, als eines der geringsten von den erduldeten Uebeln betrachten, und nach fünfzig oder hundert Jahren diejenigen europäischen Völker Barbaren schelten, welche nicht die Grundsätze der Duldung über, wie sie. "Es ist mein und der Konstitution meines Landes Wille," sagte zu den Deputirten der Judenschaft Hieronymus, König von Westphalen, "keinen Unterschied zu machen unter allen meinen Unterthanen, sie seien von welcher Religion sie wollen." Durch ein Dekret vom 27. Jänner 1808 gab er den jüdischen Bewohnern seines Reichs alle Rechte und Freiheiten, deren die christlichen Unterthanen genießen, ohne Bedingung, ohne Einschränkung. Einer der achtungswürdigsten Israeliten Deutschlands, Hr. Jakobson v. Braunschweig, geheimer Finanzrath, ward Präsident des westphälischen Konsistoriums mosaischer Religion. Seitdem sind die Juden Bürger des westphälischen Königreichs, und traten als Bürger willig alle Lasten, wie sie zugleich auf alle öffentliche Aemter Anspruch machen können. Beim Einschreiben der jungen Leute in die Konscriptionsliste fand sich die sämmtliche waffenfähige Mannschaft der Juden pünktlich ein. Viele andere erlernen Handwerke und Künste bei christlichen Meistern. Ein jüdischer Einwohner von Minden, Hr. Isaak Levi Lindenheim, ward zum Kriminalrath ernannt, der bisherige Oberhofagent, Hr. Moses Joseph Büdnig von Kassel, Mitglied des Munizipalraths, ja der Oberst der königlichen Gardes du Korps selbst ist ein Jude. Er heißt Wolf und war schon als französisch-kaiserlicher Offizier rühmlich ausgezeichnet durch Tapferkeit; dafür redet sein Ritterkreuz der Ehrenlegion. Ebenso ist der Regimentsquartiermeister der westphälischen Garde jüdischer Konfession. Und in Schweden, Dänemark, Rußland. Selbst im nördlichen Europa gehört der Israelit nun nicht mehr, wie einst, zu der tief verachteten Menschenklasse. Schweden begünstigt schon seit geraumer Zeit die Juden, fordert ihnen keinen Leibzoll mehr ab, und räumt ihnen große Freiheiten ein. In Dänemark ist dieß der gleiche Fall, und am 16. September 1803 wurde auch in den deutschen Staaten des Königs von Dänemark der Leibzoll für ewige Zeiten abgeschafft. Sie haben hier nicht nur die Erlaubniß, alle bürgerliche Handwerke und Gewerbe zu treiben, sondern um sie vollkommen zu nationalisiren, bildete sich schon seit mehreren Jahren zu Koppenhagen eine Prämien Gesellschaft zur Unterbringung der jüdischen Jugend bei Handwerkern und Künstlern. Bei ihrer Generalversammlung vom 21. Dez. 1807 bestand ihr Kapital in 6894 Thalern. -- Mit nicht geringerm Edelmuth nahm sich Alexander von Rußland der israelitischen Familien seines Reichs an. Ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Religion gewährte er ihnen die Rechte des Menschen und des Bürgers. Nicht mehr als Verstossene sondern als freie Theilnehmer an der öffentlichen Glückseligkeit, tragen sie nun zur Vermehrung des Wohlstandes in diesem unermeßlichen Reiche bei. Desgleichen in der Schweiz. Ich habe vergessen der Schweiz zu erwähnen. Die Juden leben hier nur in geringer Anzahl, und zwar bloß in den beiden Gemeinden Endingen und Lengnau des Kantons Aargau. Ehemals, d. h. i, dreizehnten Jahrhundert, fand man sie noch in allen Hauptstädten der Schweiz, in Bern, Zürich, Schafhausen, Basel u. s. w. eben so waren sie in den Munizipalstädten Winterthur, Zofingen u. s. w. ansäßig, bis sie unter den gräßlichsten Verfolgungen der Pöbelwuth, durch Aufwieglung der Fanatiker, überall verschwanden. In jenen Gemeinden nur blieb ein kleiner Ueberrest, der in allem gegenwärtig 600 - 700 Seelen betragen mag. Schon im J. 1798 trugen einige aufgeklärte und menschenfreundliche Mitglieder der gesetzgebenden Räthe der helvetischen Republik darauf an, ihnen das schweizerische Bürgerrecht einzuräumen; aber das Vorurtheil der Menge siegte, und sie blieben nur wie Fremdlinge in Schutze des Staats. Ihr Loos war niemals hart; selbst vor der Revolution der Schweiz schon hatten sie weit geringere Abgaben, als andere Landleute ihrer Nachbarschaft, damals Unterthanen der Stände Zürich, Bern und Glarus. Für die Erneuerung eines Schutzbriefes zahlten sie alle sechszehn Jahre vierhundert Gulden, und von jedem Hause jährlich zehn Gulden Abgabe, die den Aermsten sogar noch immer erlassen ward. In allen waren sie den bürgerlichen Gesetzen unterworfen, so daß auch ihre Rechnungen, Anleihen u. d. g. vor christlichen Beamten gefertigt werden mußten. Man kann leicht glauben, ihr Zustand verschlimmerte sich seitdem nicht, wiewohl sie immer noch nicht als Schweizerbürger angesehen und als solche behandelt werden. Doch eben, daß ihnen die Rechte des Staatsbürgers nicht gewährt sind, daß sie sich, im Verhältniß ihrer Anzahl auf einen so engen Wirkungskreis ohne Handwerke, Künste und Landbau, nur mit Handel und Schacherei, beschränken müssen, zwingt sie in ihrer sittlichen Verwilderung zu bleiben, und alle Untugenden der Armuth und Noth zu treiben, zum Nachtheil der benachbarten durch jüdischen Wucher oft ruinirten Landleute. Es ist überall grausam, wenn der Gesetzgeber sich begnügt, Strafen für ein Uebel zu erfinden, wenn er es schon in den Quellen zu vernichten Macht besitzt. Uebersicht der in den meisten Ländern zur Nationalisirung der Juden angewandten Mittel. Alle Verbrechen, alle Laster, welche man oft nicht mit Unrecht, der Mehrheit des jüdischen Volks anrechnete, Meineid, Betrug, Dieberei, Wucher, Vorurtheil, Unflätigkeit, Christenhaß, waren Wirkungen der vernunftlosen barbarischen Behandlung dieser Unglücklichen. Ich zweifle keinen Augenblick daran, daß alle diese Laster auch die Mehrheit des Christenvolks charakterisiren würden, wenn es zerstreut und unter ganz ähnlichen Verhältnissen, wie bisher die Israeliten, unter herrschenden jüdischen Nationen seit Jahrtausenden hätte das Sklavenleben führen müssen. Daß endlich die zivilisirten Nationen unsers Welttheils zur Menschlichkeit gegen die Anhänger der ältesten Religion zurückkehren, ihnen die Rechte der Menschheit und des Menschen in der bürgerlichen Gesellschaft zurückgeben, gehört zu den glänzendsten Zügen unsers Zeitalters, die einst der philosophische Geschichtschreiber nicht ohne Entzücken der Nachwelt überliefert. Wahr ist es, daß plötzliches, unvorbereitetes Freimachen eines in Sklaverei entarteten und verderbten Volkshaufens, und unbedingte Nationalisirung desselben, für manchen Staat nachtheilige Wirkungen haben könnte. Aber fast überall bemerken wir, daß die Weisheit der Gesetzgeber den Gefahren glücklich wehrte, indem sie, wie nach schweigender Verabredung, fast überall die gleichen Maaßregeln wählten. Es ist lehrreich, die vorzüglichsten derselben kennen zu lernen: 1). Jeder jüdische Familienvater muß, wie z. B. im Königreich Westphalen, in den primatischen Ländern, u. s. w. dem Namen, unter welchem er bekannt ist, einen andern Namen beifügen, der, wie bei den Christen, der unterscheidende Familienname ist. Die Vor- (Tauf-) Namen der Juden diesen künftig, wie bei den Christen, nur zur Bezeichnung der Individuen der Familie. Doch dürfen sie in Westphalen keinen Namen von einer Stadt, oder einer schon bekannten Familie wählen. Mit diesem Geschlechtsnamen werden sie öffentlich behandelt; sie müssen ihn bei Unterschriften gebrauchen; er erbt auf ihre Kinder u. s. w. 2). Die Juden sind künftig ohne alle eigene Gerichtsbarkeit, stehen mit den Christen unter gleichem Gesetz, vor gleichem Tribunal. Sie können ihren religiösen Glauben für sich haben, aber dürfen kein besonderes Volk, kein Staat im Staate seyn. Ihr Rabbi hat keine richterliche Fragen mehr zu entscheiden; ihr Gesetz, ihr Talmud, ihre Traditionen und Gebräuche haben keinen bürgerlichen Rechtswerth. Ohne Vorzeigung eines Kopulationsscheins darf kein Rabbi irgend eine Ehe einsegnen. Ohne vorherige Anzeige bei der Christlichen obrigkeitlichen Behörde darf keine Beschneidung vorgenommen werden. es darf niemand beschneiden, ohne vom Kreisphysikus geprüft und nachher beeidigt zu seyn. Alle Kontrakte, Handlungsbücher und Schriften, die jemals vor Obrigkeiten in Prozessen u. s. w. erscheinen können, müssen deutsch oder in der Landessprache geschrieben seyn; das Hebräische oder Jüdisch-Deutsche hat vor Gerichten keine Rechtsgültigkeit. In Frankfurt hat die jüdische Gemeinde einen Verwaltungsrath für ihre äussern und innern Angelegenheiten. Sie wählt denselben aus zwölf ihrer achtbarsten Familienväter; und der Landesherr fügt zu diesen einen Kommissarius und einen Gemeindeschreiber, beide christlicher Religion. Der letzte ist zugleich einziger Notarius der jüdischen Gemeinde und führt in den Versammlungen das Protokoll. 3). Die Schulen stehen unter der Aufsicht des christlichen Schulraths; sie werden in Rücksicht der Methode und Einrichtung den besten christlichen Schulen gleich gemacht. -- In Oesterreich sind sie vollkommen wie die dortigen Normalschulen eingerichtet. Alle Schulbücher müssen, wie bei den Christen, deutsch abgefaßt seyn. Nur in Religionsbüchern, so wie in den Synagogen, ist das Hebräische geduldet. Doch selbst religiöse Bücher der Juden stehen in so fern unter Zensur, daß darin nichts Aberglaubiges und den Forderungen der gesunden Vernunft Widerstrebendes enthalten seyn darf. 4). Alle bürgerliche Gewerbe, Handwerke, Künste stehen den Juden frei zu treiben; christliche Meister sind gehalten, sie in die Lehre zu nehmen. Sie sind dabei im Oesterreichischen keinen andern Gebräuchen unterworfen, als die Christen. Nach überstandener Lehrzeit erhält der Ausgelernte einen ordentlichen Lehrbrief vom Handwerk. In Dänemark wird diese Ausdehnung des Gewerbfleißes der Juden die schon erwähnte Prämiengesellschaft befördert. Wer Lust hat, Landbau zu treiben, darf es, aber er muß sich überall jüdischer Arbeiter bedienen, keiner christlichen. In Oesterreich hat er jedoch das Recht, in den ersten paar Jahren zum Anlehren der jüdischen Arbeiter christliche in Dienst zu nehmen. -- Kein Jude ist vom Militärdienst ausgeschlossen; Talent und Tapferkeit befördert ihn, wie den Christen. 5). alle entehrende Gebräuche und Anordnungen für die Juden sind abgeschafft. Der Jude, welcher höhere Militärstellen bekleidet, oder eine Manufaktur, eine Fabrik, oder auf eigene Rechnung, ein besonderes Handwerk, eine Kunst betreibt, hat unverweigerliche Ansprüche auf Staatsbürgerrecht; er steht den Christen dann gleich. Nur wer den gewöhnlichen Kleinhandel und das Hausiren treibt, ist in einigen Ländern vom Bürgerrecht ausgeschlossen, ist bloß Schutzjude, einem Fremden gleich gehalten. Bürgerliche Verbesserung der Juden in Schlesien. Der ein und zwanzigste May 1790. Auf Veranlassung des königlich preussischen Ministers von Hoym erschien an diesem Tag ein königliches Edikt, das einen neuen Beweis lieferte, wie wenig man dort die höchste Regentenpflicht, die Beförderung der Glückseligkeit der Unterthanen, aus den Augen verliere. Vermöge dieses Edikts wurden 160 erbliche Privilegien oder Schutzbriefe ertheilt, die zuvor nur auf Lebenszeit dauerten. Für diese bezahlten die damit begnadigten Familien nach Umständen von 50 bis zu 200 Thalern, und der Ertrag wurde nach Abzug der Kanzleygebühren zum Fond einer zu errichtenden jüdischen Unterrichts-Schule bestimmt. Bey dieser Schule sollen nach Innhalt des erwähnten Edikts vernünftiger Lehrer angestellt werden, die ausser den Religionsgebräuchen den Kindern reine Moral, Menschenliebe und Unterthanspflichten zu lehren, dann in Schreiben, Rechnen, Sprachen, Geographie, Geschichte und Naturwissenschaft Unterricht zu geben haben. Der König bewilligte zu dem bemeldten Fond noch einen Zuschuß von viertausend Thalern und erlaubte, daß die Schule Wilhelms-Schule genannt werden durfte. Diese Anstalt, welche bald völlig in Gang gesetzt wurde, giebt der jüdischen Nation in Schlesien die schönste Aussichten zu ihrer bürgerlichen Verbesserung in die Zukunft und Dohms Geist wird wohlgefällig aus den lichten Höhen noch spät herabblicken, denn er hat die bürgerliche Verbesserung dieses vormals gedrückten Volks durch seine bekannte Schrift: Ueber die bürgerliche Verbesserung der Juden mit redlichem Eifer vorbereitet. Bürgerliche Verbesserung der Juden in Rußland. Der fünfte April 1805. Zum Besten des lange gedrückt und in seiner sittlichen sowohl als intellektuellen Bildung zurückgeworfen gewesenen israelitischen Volks, erschien am heutigen Tag in Rußland eine merkwürdige Ukase. Kraft derselben dürfen die Juden alle christliche Schulen besuchen und dürfen auf den Universitäten in der Medicin und Chirurgie promoviren. Alle ihre Wechsel und Schuldverschreibungen müssen vom Jahr 1807 an in russischer, deutscher oder polnischer Sprache ausgestellt seyn. Die gesammte Judenschaft ist abgetheilt a) in Ackerleute. Diese sind frey. b) in Fabrikanten und Handwerker. Als solche können sie alle Arten von Fabriken anlegen. c) in Kaufleute und Bürger. In eine dieser drey Klassen müssen sie sich einschreiben lassen. In Ansehung ihres bürgerlichen Zustandes geniessen sie gleiche Rechte und gleichen Schutz der Gesetze mit allen übrigen Unterthanen des Reichs. Die Rabbinen wachen über die Religionsgebräuche und schlichten Religionsstreitigkeiten, dürfen aber keine Zwangsmittel eintreten lassen. Würden sie Strafen verhängen, so hätten sie selber von der Regierung Bestrafung zu erwarten. Die Kahals verwalten die Gelder ihrer Gemeine und sorgen, daß die Kronabgaben richtig geleistet werden. -- Und so darf man auch hier fortschreitende Bildung der Bekenner der mosaischen Religion mit Grunde hoffen. Reform der Juden. 1813 Mannigfaltigkeiten aus Berlin. Bei der politischen Veränderung, die jetzt mit den Juden im preussischen Staate vorgegangen ist, ist es ihnen auch zur Pflicht gemacht, feste Familiennamen anzunehmen. Eine dazu niedergesetzte Kommission ist nun beauftragt, dies Geschäft zu arrangiren, um alle Irrungen in der Hinsicht für die Folge auf jede Art vorzubeugen. -- Ferner ist von der Sektion des Kultus eine Aufforderung an alle Judengemeinden ergangen, Deputirte zu einem Konsistorium nach Berlin zu senden, um über die der Reform der Juden und den Zeiten angemessene Veränderungen mit der Regierung gemeinschaftliche Verabredung zu treffen. Als Vorläufer von der in Betreff des Kultus zu bewirkenden Veränderung kann eine Wochenschrift betrachtet werden, welche unter dem Titel Erbauungen erscheint. Sie ist aszetischen Inhalts, und dürfte daher nur einen sehr beschränkten Wirkungskreis behaupten. Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 Aus Italien, vom 20sten December. Es will den Römern immer nicht in den Kopf, daß die Juden nicht mehr, wie sonst, jeden Abend nach Sonnenuntergang in den Ghetto oder die Judengasse eingesperrt seyn sollen. Nach auffallender aber ist es, daß, wenn es auf die Juden angekommen wäre, sie das Thor zum Ghetto gar nicht hätten wegnehmen lassen, weil es sie bey gewissen Volksaufläufen geschützt hatte. Indessen sieht man seit Kurzem ein Paar ansehnliche Waarenladen, welche Hebräern gehören, im Korso aufgerichtet, die den Christenkaufleuten großen Schaden thun, weil man Alles wohlfeiler und -- wie die Leute sagen -- sogar besser bey den Juden kauft. Die Juden sind, gewisse neue allgemeine Gravamina abgerechnet, denen sie sich ungern unterwerfen -- Abgaben und Soldatendienst -- eifrige Diener und Anhänger der neuen Zeit, weil sie wohl wissen, daß sie von der alten nichts Gutes zu hoffen hatten. Quellen und Literatur. *Geist der Journale. 1810. Neueste Ansichten der Geschichte Politik und Weltkunde. Herausgegeben von E. F. Buchholz. *Neues historisches Handbuch auf alle Tage im Jahr mit besonderer Rücksicht auf die Ereignisse der neuesten Zeiten von Wagenseil Königl. baier. Kreißrath. Augsburg und Leipzig in der Jenisch und Stageschen Buchhandlung. *Miszellen für die Neueste Weltkunde. 1813 *Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 23. Freytag, den 26. Januar 1812. Kategorie:Juden